


Desperation

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3k of filth, Dry Orgasms, Face-Fucking, I think that's all of them - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Toys, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Desperation

9-3-15  
Prompt: Desperation  
Pairing: IwaOiKuro  
Rating: Explicit  
  
Hajime threw his head back, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets. He could hear his lovers snickering to each other, and he would have made an angry remark, but Kuroo was doing something with his tongue and Oikawa was running his fingers along Hajime's hipbones, and oh fuck-  
  
"Aww, look, Tetsu-chan," Oikawa crooned. "He looks so desperate for it." Kuroo emerged from where he had his face buried in Hajime's ass to shoot him a smirk.   
  
"What a pretty face," Kuroo sighed. "Wonder what it would look like covered in our cum."  
  
Hajime did not have a dirty talk kink. He was not turned on by the raspy words coming out of Kuroo's sinful mouth. He did not gasp and arch his back and writhe against Oikawa's hold on his shoulders. Kuroo just cuckled and went back to work.  
  
"So good for us, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered low into his ear. He took his hand from its place against Hajime's hipbone and brought it up as he brought the one from his collar bone down so that they could twist and prod at his nipples. "Do you like it? Do you like knowing that you're so slutty for us? Do you like knowing that Tetsu-chan and I can turn you into this?" Hajime moaned and bucked his hips down against Kuroo's mouth "Now, now, Iwa-chan," Oikawa crooned. "Be patient. We decided we were going to play for a couple hours tonight, remember? Don't want it to be over too soon." Hajime snarled at that, but he did make a concerted effort to reign in the pleasure shooting up his spine. Kuroo hummed against his entrance then pulled away and sat up.  
  
"Oikawa," he hummed. Oikawa leaned forward, taking Hajime with him so he had an up-close view of the way they licked at each other's mouths. He groaned and threw his head back.  
  
Kuroo climbed out of the bed then, and Oikawa set about arranging Hajime the way he wanted him.   
  
The way he wanted him was apparently as obscene as possible. He had Hajime on his knees with his hands behind his back and his face pressed into the mattress. Oikawa soothed a hand up and down Hajime's spine, humming gently.   
  
"Don't forget the lube, Tetsu-chan," he hummed.  
  
"I would never," Kuroo gasped, sounding much closer how. The bed dipped as he climbed on and handed Oikawa a bottle. He shuffled around Hajime on his knees until he was kneeling at his head. "Hajime," he prompted, patting Hajime on the head. Hajime looked up to find himself face-to-face with Kuroo's dripping cock. "Open up."  
  
Hajime obeyed and took Kuroo into his mouth just as Oikawa plunged a cold, slippery finger into him. He groaned, the vibrations making Kuroo hiss and tighten his grip on Hajime's hair. Oikawa snickered and lined up a second finger, pressing in almost before Hajime had a chance to realize what he was doing.   
  
Oikawa prepped him quickly like that, each push of his finger shoving him farther onto Kuroo's cock. By the time Oikawa slipped his fingers out Hajime was gagging on the head.  
  
Kuroo pulled back to give him room to breath as Oikawa pressed something against his entrance. Hajime could tell that it was artificial, hard and rubbery. Oikawa eased it in, and Hajime keened. It was big, whatever it was, and it only seemed to be getting bigger.  
  
"Almost there, Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred, and with one final push the base of the toy slid in and Hajime's hole closed around it.  
  
A butt plug.   
  
Of course Oikawa had a butt plug.  
  
Hajime rolled his eyes and focused on pleasuring Kuroo. His plan worked, for the most part. The plug felt good, pressed just shy of his prostate, but it was unobtrusive enough that he could pretend not to notice it. After a few minutes of slurping and hollowing his cheeks he had Kuroo gasping and thrusting lightly into his mouth.  
  
Just as he was about to pull off and get a little revenge on Kuroo, Oikawa hummed innocently and vibrations tore up Hajime's spine, all the way to his fingertips.   
  
"Oh, fuck!" he screamed, heedless of the cock in his mouth. Which turned out to be a mistake, because that was all Kuroo needed to cum in spurts, right down Hajime's throat.  
  
"Fuck, Iwaizumi," Kuroo groaned, fisting Hajime's hair so tight he worried it might just fall out. He rode out the last of his orgasm with little aborted thrusts, then pulled out and slumped onto his side. Oikawa giggled.  
  
"Did you like that, Iwa-chan?" He preened. Hajime rolled over to face him, but that only sent the plug deeper into him.  
  
"What-" he started, and cut himself off when he saw Oikawa dangling a little remote in front of him. He glared ant Oikawa and started to lunge for it, but Oikawa slipped out of his reach and thumbed the button. Hajime swore as the pulsing increased.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Iwa-chan," Oikawa scolded. "You don't get to be in control tonight. In fact," Oikawa reached around to grab something out of the night stand, "you don't get to be in control of when you cum either." He pulled out a familiar silver ring, and Hajime's eyes widened.  
  
"No, Oikawa, please," he gasped, even as the thought sent spikes of pleasure shooting through him. Oikawa shook his head and leaned in close, slipping the ring to the base of Hajime's cock. He tightened it in place, checking the fit carefully.  
  
"You can always safeword," he whispered while he was close enough. Hajime appreciated the gesture, but not the broken scene. He looked at Oikawa and nodded slightly. Oikawa leaned back with a leer and pressed the button again, easing down the vibrations in his ass.  
  
"What do you think, Tetsu-chan?" he asked, the over-confident, sexy voice back again. "How many times should we cum before we let him?"  
  
"I was thinking at least twice," Kuroo answered. Oikawa hummed.  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad," he said. "We could always see how well he behaves and go from there." It took everything within Hajime for him not to whine at the thought. Oikawa smiled like spring flowers and reached out to stroke Hajime's hair out of his face. "Oh, Iwa-chan," he sighed. "We are going to wreck you."  
  
Before Hajime could answer he was on his knees again, Oikawa holding him down by the hair. He should have expected it, he thought, when Oikawa slid the head of his cock across his lips, up and down one cheek, leaving precum all over his face. He grunted, but opened his mouth obediently.  
  
"Good boy," Oikawa whispered as he pushed inside.  
  
Kuroo shuffled around to his back, pulling him higher by the hips. He grumbled around Oikawa's cock as he adjusted himself, earning a smack both on the head and the ass for his trouble. Kuroo pressed his thighs together, maneuvering him some more before Hajime got the idea.  
  
He groaned when Kuroo's cock slipped between his thighs, the head nudging up against the backs of his balls. He tightened his legs, bringing a tight moan out of Kuroo as he did so.   
  
"Fuck, Iwaizumi," he grunted, pulling back. Hajime hummed. It wouldn't take Kuroo too long to get off like this, so he shifted his attention to Oikawa.  
  
"Oh, remembered I'm here, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sneered. Hajime resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead relaxed his jaw as much as he could and sank down lower on Oikawa's cock. Oikawa hummed, sounding much too put-together for someone who had their dick in Hajime's mouth. Hajime narrowed his eyes and sucked harder, bobbing his head as he did so. "You look so pretty like this, Iwa-chan," Oikawa hummed. Hajime tried to ignore the way his cock twitched at those words. Oikawa leaned back, bending himself in half as he lay backwards on the bed, keeping his cock right where it was. He reached above him and swiped his phone from the nightstand, then in a feat of flexing abs eased himself back onto his knees. Shame flooded Hajime as he looked up at Oikawa's phone, mewling around his cock as he took a picture. He cursed himself for ever letting Oikawa find out about that little fantasy.  
  
"Hey, send me that one," Kuroo commented, still fucking between Hajime's thighs. Hajime huffed in frustration, clenching a little tighter around Kuroo just to hear him swear. Oikawa snapped a photo of Hajime's self-satisfied look.   
  
Hajime had almost forgotten that the plug and cockring were there when Oikawa thumbed up the settings once more. Hajime gasped and his hips bucked wildly and Oikawa caught the entire thing on camera.   
  
"How's that, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked. "Better?" Hajime refrained from answering, just focused on gathering his senses and fucking getting Oikawa off so this could end already-  
  
With a sudden gasp and a bruising grip on his hips, Kuroo thrust erratically and coated the inside of Hajime's thighs with cum. Hajime groaned at the feeling, then brought his hands around to stop Oikawa's hips.  
  
"Iwa-" Oikawa started, but Hajime paid him no mind as he crawled out of bed. He knelt, looking up at Oikawa, then slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue rest on his bottom lip. Oikawa swore under his breath and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "You sure?" he asked, dragging his thumb across Hajime's lips. Hajime nodded, bringing his hands up to Oikawa's thighs to encourage him to stand.  
  
When Oikawa pushed into his mouth, it was gentle. When he pulled out, it was soft. When Hajime gave him a pinch on the ass, he gripped Hajime's hair and thrust forward, fast and hard. Hajime groaned at the rough usage and tightened his hold on Oikawa. Strong, slender fingers wove their way into his hair, tightening there and using the leverage to hold Hajime's head in place as Oikawa fucked his mouth, remote forgotten in favor of a simpler form of domination.  
  
It didn't take long. It never did. Oikawa got off on submission more than anything else, be it his own or his partner's. So having Hajime on his knees, taking everything he gave him with an open mouth drove him absolutely insane. He pushed in all the way, holding Hajime's nose to his pelvis as he came down Hajime's throat.  
  
Oikawa stumbled back and fell onto the bed with a gasp. Hajime made eye contact with Kuroo, flashing him a smirk before he climbed onto the bed and straddled Oikawa's thighs. He held him in place with a hand on the back of his neck and one on his jaw as he leaned in and kissed him, pushing his own cum into his mouth. Kuroo swore and leaned closer to them. Hajime pulled away with a smacking sound and a sultry glare in Oikawa's direction. Oikawa looked dazed for just a moment, then his expression turned deadly.  
  
"You've been a bad boy, Iwa-chan," he whispered. Hajime swallowed hard, but still didn't say anything.  
  
"We should punish him," Kuroo said, crawling to sit next to Oikawa. Oikawa nodded.  
  
"What do you think? Ten spankings?" he hummed.  
  
"Better make it fifteen," Kuroo suggested. "He did just force-feed you your own cum."   
  
"That he did, Tetsu-chan," Oikawa hummed. "Alright, Iwa-chan, you know the rules. Over my knee."   
  
Hajime looked at him incredulously. He had been perfectly within his boundaries, and they all knew it. Oikawa had been turned on by the kiss. Oikawa was always turned on when Hajime or Kuroo did something especially filthy like that. But there was a fire in Oikawa's eyes, and Hajime couldn't really resist him, anyway. He climbed off of Oikawa's lap, only to drape himself back over it, his feet on the ground and his stomach on Oikawa's thighs.  
  
"Count them out for me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa crooned as he soothed a hand over Hajime's ass. Hajime watched Kuroo scoop up the remote and closed his eyes. This was going to be torture.  
  
"One!" he shouted when Oikawa brought his hand down. It was hard, it stung, but Hajime knew it could be much worse. "Two!"   
  
It must have been Hajime's imagination, but the vibrations seemed to be slowing. Before he could think coherently enough to question it, however, Oikawa's hand came down, harder than before.  
  
"Count, Iwa-chan," Oikawa reminded him.  
  
"Three," Hajime gasped. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. "Four."  
  
Five.  
  
The vibrations slowed to a crawl.  
  
Six.  
  
Kuroo commented on how good his face looked when it was red and teary.  
  
Seven.  
  
Oikawa used his free hand to play softly with Hajime's hair.  
  
Eight.  
  
The vibrations ceased altogether.  
  
Nine.  
  
Hajime could feel Oikawa's cock straining against his stomach.  
  
Ten.  
  
His abdomen was growing tight and hot.  
  
Eleven.  
  
Kuroo flicked on the vibrations and Hajime sobbed.  
  
Twelve.  
  
Hajime started to rut against Oikawa's thigh.  
  
Thirteen.  
  
Oikawa brought his hand down harder than ever.  
  
Fourteen.  
  
Kuroo turned the vibrator off.  
  
Fifteen.  
  
Hajime threw his head back and screamed as an orgasm ripped through him, bringing him no relief thanks to the ring still attached to the base of his cock. Oikawa made a soft shushing sound, rubbing gently at Hajime's shoulders.  
  
"That's it, Iwa-chan. That's a good boy. That's all." He set his hand softly on Hajime's burning ass cheeks, easing the sting somewhat. "Can you get on the bed for me?"  
  
It took him a moment, but Hajime obeyed. He shuffled up on his hands and knees, putting himself on display for the others. He heard the sound of a camera going off and told himself he wasn't blushing. Kuroo clambered around to his side and stroked at his cheek.  
  
"You doing okay?" he asked. Hajime nodded tiredly. Kuroo nodded, letting his hand slip down until it was resting around Hajime's throat. "Hand," he reminded, and Hajime struggled to process the thought. When he had, he leaned his weight onto his right hand, bringing the left up to wrap around Kuroo's wrist. Kuroo nodded over Hajime's shoulder.  
  
"Hold tight, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, running his fingers down Hajime's ass yet again. This time, however, he veered to Hajime's entrance, pressing down hard on the plug and pushing it deeper. As Hajime whimpered, he took hold of the base and pulled it out in one swift motion.  
  
Hajime cried out at the loss. He hadn't expected to feel so empty without it. Oikawa was making soothing noises, running his hands everywhere he could reach. Hajime heard the sound of the lube opening, of Oikawa slicking himself up, and then the head of his cock was pressed against Hajime's entrance. Just as he started to push in, Kuroo squeezed the sides of his neck.  
  
He wasn't sure why he liked his so much. Logically he knew that the lack of oxygenated blood in the brain was what caused the hazy fog of pleasure, but it had to be more than that. There was no way the desperation, the elation, the utter need to submit, to please, to feel came just from the scientific. There was another factor in the way Kuroo looked down at him with feral eyes. There was one in the way Oikawa pounded into him harder when he knew Kuroo had eased up, softer when he knew Kuroo was squeezing him hard.  
  
Oikawa didn't last long, and neither did Hajime. It was Hajime's second dry orgasm that threw Oikawa over the edge, the sudden clenching around his cock too much for him to handle. He rocked frantically against Hajime's hips, trying to ride out his orgasm to the fullest. When he pulled out, Kuroo dropped his hand and gathered him into his lap.  
  
"Your turn," he whispered, and Hajime had never heard better words. Kuroo reached down to thumb off the cock ring, then wasted no time lining himself up and lowering Hajime onto his cock. Hajime gasped and clutched tight to Kuroo's shoulders, unable to do much more than moan and try to hold himself upright.  
  
Kuroo angled himself a little deeper, hitting Hajime's prostate dead-on. Hajime sobbed at the sensation, too much and not enough at the same time. Kuroo held him by the hips, helping him to move up and down to meet Kuroo's thrusts as he pounded against Hajime's sweet spot again and again.  
  
The world was beginning to go foggy and white. He could hear the sounds the three of them made - Oikawa's soft encouragement, Kuroo's grunts, his own whining moans, and the sounds of skin on skin - but they didn't register. All Hajime knew was the numbness spreading in his limbs, the fire in his gut, and the way Kuroo whispered in his ear, all low and husky, "Cum for us, Hajime."  
  
  
  
When he came too Oikawa was panicking and Kuroo was laughing.  
  
"Oh my god, Tetsu-chan, we killed him! We murdered Iwa-chan, and we're going to go to prison, and I'm going to become someone's pretty toy, and I cannot handle that." Kuroo laughed harder.  
  
"He's fine, Oikawa!" he gasped. "He's just in subspace. Look, he's even awake." Kuroo's voice grew soft and Hajime felt more than saw him climb onto the bed and wrap him up in his arms. "How you doing?"  
  
Hajime hummed. "'M sleepy," he mumbled. Kuroo chuckled.  
  
"I imagine you would be," he said. "Do you want anything?" Hajime didn't answer, just threw out one arm and made grabby hands in Oikawa's vague direction. Oikawa squeaked and hurried onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Hajime and tangled their legs together, and Hajime sighed, content.  
  
"L've you two," he whispered.   
  
"We love you too," Kuroo answered.  
  
"We love you so much, Iwa-chan," Oikawa supplied.   
  
"Go ahead and sleep, Hajime," Kuroo said. He reached up a hand and smoothed it through Hajime's hair. "I promise, we'll be here when you wake up." Hajime decided to trust him on that and closed his eyes, already drifting off.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
